An Open Mind
by PZWriter
Summary: Edward meets Bella, as he does in Twilight. But this time, he can read her mind. Will love still blossom between the two? Excerpt: "She was beautiful; there was no denying that. But just after hearing her name all day, I was already bored with her."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Tell me what you think!**

Chapter 1:

_Edward Cullen._ The thought drifted across the cafeteria, and I turned, almost as an involuntary response, to see who had been thinking about me. I glanced over to see Jessica Stanley, and next to her, an unfamiliar girl with large, dark eyes. Our gazes met for just a moment before I looked away.

It was the new girl, Bella. Her name had been in every male thought today. She was beautiful; there was no denying that. But just after hearing her name all day, I was already bored with her.

"Hey," Emmett nudged my shoulder. "What does the new girl think? Scared of us yet?" He grinned. Emmett was the only one of us who could find being a vampire humorous. I rolled my eyes, and focused on the girl's thoughts.

_They're so beautiful. _ I sighed. Not another human fascinated with our looks.

_All of them. It's uncanny... _Hmm. I hoped she didn't speculate too much about our peculiarities. It was fairly unlikely that she would be right, but we couldn't have someone discover what we were.

_I can't decide which one is the most beautiful. The blonde girl, perhaps, or the bronze-haired boy. _Inside my head, I groaned. I couldn't blame them, of course. Our looks were mesmerizing to them. I just was uncomfortable with people thinking about me like that. I was a loner. Humans - or any other creatures on Earth - didn't hold my interest.

I sighed, gathered my full lunch tray, and dumped it into the trash. Leaving my tray on the counter, I pushed open the cafeteria doors and joined the throng of students heading for class.

I reached biology and sat down at one of the benches, placing my books on the other side of the desk, as if the place were reserved. I'm not a misanthrope, or anything like that. It was just easier not to need to cope with human blood in such close proximity.

The rest of the class filed in, and I breathed out a sigh in relief when nobody approached me. Preparing to settle down, I couldn't help but be a bit annoyed when Bella Swan walked in with Angela. There were only two free seats available, and the two parted. Bella walked down the aisle, passing me. My head whipped up, and I focused in immediately on the delicate web of veins beneath her skin. She was just another human...

**I know it's short! It gets better, I PROMISE. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! I made just a few small changes to this chapter. I'd really appreciate it if you'd review, even if you didn't like it. Then you can tell me what to improve on! Thanks to all who did! **

Her scent was overwhelmingly, irresistibly sweet. I could smell it there, pounding enticingly through her. I was so thirsty… and what did it matter that she was an innocent human? She meant nothing to me, and her blood was calling.

I looked up at her in anticipation, but, suddenly, I saw a face flash through her mind. It was absolutely terrifying – fierce and maniacal, with narrowed eyes and a menacing, horrible smile.

It took me a moment to realize that those satanic features were mine. As soon as I did, I felt the expression slide off my face.

The girl flushed a tempting sanguine as she turned away, but I was still shaken by the image of my face in her mind. I tried to clear my head as she took her books from Mr. Banner, ridding my head of the mouth-watering aroma.

To my horror, Mr. Banner assigned her to the seat next to mine. I stiffened as she approached, and edged away in my seat until I was as far away from her as possible. She hesitantly sat down, her thoughts bewildered.

_Why is he leaning away like that? Do I really smell that bad?_ I faintly heard her wonder.

The scent was even more potent now, though, and I felt myself going weak. I averted my eyes from the appetizing sight of the blood coursing through her veins, leaning as far over as the bench allowed.

_What is _wrong _with him? Is this normal behavior? _she thought in a panic. The fear and dread in her voice found its way towards me and shook my head clear for a moment. I would _not_ become a monster.

I seized the opportunity to restrain myself, clenching the edge of the table hard. It disintegrated beneath my fingers, and I quickly clamped my hands over my knees. It was then that I realized another option - to stop breathing. I cut off the air from my lungs immediately.

The scent was more bearable then, but the memory of it lingered in my nose, in my mind. As I grappled for control, Mr. Banner called on me to answer a question, and I was forced to take a breath.

The scent once again rushed directly to the back of my throat. I could taste it there, lusciously and tantalizingly sweet. Suddenly, the girl peeked out at me through her hair, and the vein in her neck protruded slightly.

I almost lost control right then, and I felt my lips curl back up into a terrible smile. It would be too easy… there would be very few witnesses. I leaned back towards her, preparing myself. Once again, however, the hideous, monstrous face flashed through her mind.

I recoiled immediately, repulsed by the evil, desperate hunger in my eyes. I kept myself rigid, refusing to breathe and staring straight ahead.

To my utter relief, the bell rang shrilly through the speaker. I rose, as quickly as I could without being too conspicuous, and rushed out the door. I didn't stop until I had reached the parking lot and breathed in gasps of the cold, fresh air.

She had no idea how fortunate she was. Her own thoughts had saved her from her destruction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to Kaylee1038! I looked over Jasper's actions, and literally laughed out loud at their absurdity. Thanks so much! And I will try to write longer chapters. They look a lot longer on Word than they do online :)**

"Are you sure you're alright, Edward?" Esme asked me again, hovering anxiously about my chair.

I glanced up at her, sure that annoyance was written over my face. Ever since the previous day's encounter with the new girl – Bella – I had become increasingly irascible and bad-tempered.

Why did she have to come to Forks, of all places? We had arrived specifically to avoid humans, and here she was, threatening to destroy the control I had accumulated over the years. I knew it sounded terribly childish, but it just wasn't fair.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied, a bit more tersely than I had intended. Alice glared disapprovingly at me.

"_I_ know what he needs," she announced. "A shopping trip!"

"Alice," I grumbled. "Seriously, I don't need a shopping trip, okay?"

"Actually," Carlisle interrupted. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea, Alice. Jasper, why don't you go along, too?"

He gave a small sigh, and put down the book he was reading. "I suppose," he said.

Alice looked up at him, her expression hurt.

"Just kidding," he quickly backtracked. "I don't mind."

Alice laughed. "I was just teasing you, Jasper. But, if you really don't mind coming..." she trailed off.

"All right," he said, grinning back at her. "I suppose I could take some time out of my busy schedule for you."

Carlisle turned to me, suppressing a smile. "And you probably just need to get outside, Edward," he said reassuringly.

Somehow, to me, it seemed condescending, and I suppressed an urge to snap back with a retort. I still hadn't told any of them about what had happened. Alice, mysteriously, had seemed not to have noticed anything, either. I'd assumed that she'd have seen my struggle in the classroom, but she'd made no mention of it so far.

"So, it's settled then," Carlisle declared. "You three are going out shopping." Alice looked at me triumphantly before bounding over and giving him a hug.

"Thanks, Carlisle. I'm going to get ready!" She leapt up the stairs and vanished out of view. I scowled at the back of her head.

"Hey, what about me?" Emmett complained. "What if I want to go shopping?" Rosalie rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh, Emmett," she sighed. "Let's go somewhere else together. I know you wanted to see that car show, right?"

His eyes lit up like a little boy's. "Yeah!" he exclaimed. He jumped up and followed her out the door. I saw them reach for each other's hands, and Emmett gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

I shook my head, still unable to understand the bond between the two of them. Jasper and Alice, especially, amazed me. They seemed to share such a deep connection, one that I couldn't comprehend. I had never felt that way towards anyone else, and I wasn't lonely for it, either. I knew that Esme worried about me, but I just wasn't in love.

Alice ran down the stairs, interrupting my reverie. "All ready!" she trilled. She took Jasper's hand and then pulled me up from my armchair. "Let's go!" She led the way to the car, and I grudgingly sat down.

"Thanks for your support," I growled at Jasper. He shrugged.

"Sorry," he replied. "I guess Alice is in charge." They exchanged smiles. I sighed and looked out the window.

We made it to the mall in a few minutes, with Alice chattering all the way and singing to the radio. She proceeded to yank us out of the car and into the mall, talking about the latest fashions.

Once there, she rushed us to store after store, forcing us to hold her bags. It seemed to drag on interminably, and my arms were even starting to feel the strain.

"Are we finished now, Alice?" I pleaded, but she didn't seem to hear me.

"Calvin Klein?" she gasped, gazing at yet another store window. "I haven't been here in so long!"

A young saleslady with bleached hair gave us a leer – I mean, a smile – as we approached. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, actually," Alice said cheerfully. "Can you help my brother find a nice shirt to wear?" The lady's gaze wandered to me, and her smile widened.

_Ooh, he's single? Nice. _Much _hotter than my last boyfriend…_ I winced.

"Actually, I think I'm fine without help, thank you," I said shortly, and walked away.

_Hmm, wants to play hard-to-get, does he?_ she thought to herself._ That won't last long. _She strode over to where I was standing.

Disgruntled, and not at all in the mood to deal with someone like her, I tried to look fascinated with the shirts on display. She stood there impatiently for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Are you sure I can't help you with anything?" she asked, trying to look up at me flirtatiously.

"Yes, I'm sure," I replied curtly, not even bothering to return her gaze.

"I could help you pick out your size," she persisted. I felt a flash of immense irritation. Couldn't she take a hint?

"No, I'm sorry. Now, if you'll excuse me…" I walked as far away as possible, ignoring her petulant thoughts. It was then that I realized something.

Bella's thoughts had been nothing like that. She, at least, had been thinking in complete sentences. And as I looked back on it, none of her thoughts had been crude or lustful.

I mulled this over in my mind. She had actually been rather distinguished, especially for her age. It was comforting to know that the world's people were not completely undignified.

Alice approached me then, and said quietly, "By the way, don't think that I don't know about yesterday." I looked up at her quickly.

"And?" I asked, eyeing her warily. She shrugged, smirking.

"Oh, it'll be fine," she replied. I glared at her through narrowed eyes and tried to read her thoughts, but she was determinedly envisioning a kitten gamboling about in the rain. I quickly backed out. All that happiness was rather nauseating.

"Alright, fine," I said. "Can we go now?" She looked at me in mock horror.

"Oh, no!" she said. "We still have so many places to go!" With that, she hurried out of the store. Jasper trailed behind, beginning to look a bit weary under the weight of the bags. I scowled as I followed them out.

**Hey, so what did you think? I tried to make it longer than the other chapters. Sorry if Edward is being too angsty. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(For anyone who already looked at this chapter: I changed the end a bit, so look at it again!)**

** It took me **_**forever **_**to write this because you demanded longer chapters (and because I was being lazy)! And thank you to all previous reviewers! I love ALL the reviews:)**

**To: TheMalfoyLady –Edward is just completely consumed with blood lust when he's in Biology, so he isn't really thinking clearly. But thank you for your review! **

As I stepped into the Biology classroom, I firmly reminded myself once again to remain calm. I would take it as a challenge, a test of my control. It couldn't be that difficult, could it? I had kept myself in check for over a hundred years, and I wasn't about to give in.

The girl, Bella, was already sitting down. Her long, dark hair shielded her face from view.

I mentally prepared myself before quietly walking over and sliding out my chair. Bella's eyes remained on the notebook she was drawing on, but I heard her think to herself:

_I will _not_ look. I can just pretend that he's not there_. She was obviously hurt and angry at my actions from yesterday, and I felt slightly ashamed. I cleared my throat.

"Hello," I said. "I'm Edward Cullen. I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday." She looked up, confusion clear in her dark eyes.

_Is he talking to_ me_? Did I make up his behavior yesterday? Oh, no, he's waiting for me to answer. _Her thoughts whirled in a tumult of bewilderment.

"I – I know," she stammered.

"Do you?" I asked, without thinking.

_Now he thinks I'm a stalker! Great… _she thought.

"I just thought it was nice that somebody knows my name," I said smoothly. "My siblings and I are rather… isolated from everyone else."

_Well, I wonder why, _she thought sarcastically to herself_. What's unusual about them? Aside from the ultra-pale skin, inhuman beauty, color-changing eyes and anorexic eating habits, I mean. _

"Color-changing eyes," she'd thought. So, she'd noticed. I had taken it for granted that nobody had ever wondered about that. It was odd that someone had finally noticed them.

But there was something about Bella that made her somehow different, set her apart from everyone else. She seemed so… astute. She noticed everything. It was a bit unnerving.

Everyone else was completely preoccupied with our looks. Although she had immediately noticed them, they didn't solely reside in her mind. Perhaps I'd been too quick to judge her.

She wasn't ordinary, this Bella Swan. I was interested to learn more.

Suddenly, I was aware of her staring at me.

"Edward?" she said. "Hello?" I snapped back to attention.

"Yes, I'm sorry," I said. "What is it?" I silently berated myself. I'd allowed myself to become distracted.

"We're supposed to be doing the lab," she said.

"Right," I said, feeling slightly flustered.

"Here, I'll set it up," she offered.

"No, no, I'll do it," I replied, standing up before she could and arranging the microscope. I'd had too much trouble with incapable partners in the past to trust anybody to do the work properly. I saw her eyes narrow out of my peripheral vision.

_He doesn't think I can set up a microscope? What a snob! I'll show him. _

I looked up at her, slightly startled. Nobody else had every reacted like that before. They'd simply, well… fawned over me. I couldn't stand their irritating flirting and cloying compliments, but it still came as a shock to hear someone think of me differently.

"I…" I tried to think of something to say. "Would you like to perform the first part of the experiment?"

"Yes, thank you," she said, and swiftly took the slide from my hand, slid it under the microscope, and peered into the lens.

"Prophase," she announced confidently, but added mentally, _I think_.

I suppressed a smile. Her thoughts were so amusing. Cute, even. Then I nearly smacked myself on the forehead as I realized what I was thinking. Cute? When had I started using words like that?

I took a quick look in the lens. "Yes, it's most assuredly prophase," I confirmed, and saw the corners of Bella's mouth curve up slightly in a smile. I didn't realize what was so funny until I looked over my word choice.

'Most assuredly prophase,' probably wasn't proper teenage dialect. I should have said something like, 'Yeah, that's, like, totally prophase.'

But then again, I reminded myself, not all teenagers speak like that. Bella was a perfect example.

"Edward?" I blinked (unnecessarily, for a vampire) and looked around. Bella was waving a hand gently in front of my face, looking bemused. Her closeness threw me for a moment, and I once again caught a hint of that intoxicating aroma.

She was so close, and so fragile, easily broken. But no, that was exactly _why_ I couldn't do it. I steadied myself carefully, exercising all my self-control and withdrawing back into myself. I had become distracted during the lab, but I couldn't allow myself to forget how very dangerous I was to her. I shouldn't have been speaking to her at all, really.

"Yes?" I said, a bit more tersely than was needed. She removed her hand hastily, and I breathed out a small sigh of relief.

"I finished the lab," she said tentatively. _I hope I did it right. I'll look like such an idiot if I got the wrong answers. _

"Ah," I said. "I'll check." She had them all correct, and I told her so briefly before returning to my seat and folding my arms against my chest. After a few minutes of painful silence and careful avoidance of her gaze, I gave in a bit to temptation and looked into her thoughts.

I saw a picture of myself, sitting broodingly in my chair with a cold, guarded expression. I looked so aloof, so sinister. Once again exasperated with myself, I left her mind, and unfolded my arms carefully, still maintaining a safe distance.

"So," I said, clearing my throat. "Do you read often?" It was a completely random question, tossed out carelessly, but I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking.

Her face brightened, and I noticed for the first time how her eyes sparkled in the light. They were surprisingly animated for their darkness, so unlike most people's.

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed. "It's all I do in my free times, besides cooking for Charlie – I mean Dad," she corrected herself with a smile.

"Really?" I asked, genuinely interested. "What is it about reading that so enthralls you?"

"Oh…" she sighed happily. "Everything. The way the authors weave the words, the inner workings of the plot, the depth of the characters…" She broke off and sighed again, but this time looking gloomy.

"That's the way it_ should_ be," she said. "But instead the world is so drab, so dull. No dragons, no elves and fairies, no witches and vampires…"

I swallowed hard, and directed my gaze toward the table. What was she thinking? Did she know the truth about us?

_I really do wish that something exciting would happen to me, though. Life is so dreary! _

So she hadn't suspected anything yet. I looked back at her, and smiled.

"You're right," I murmured. "That's the way it should be." She stared at me for a few moments until I became self-conscious.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. She gave a little start and flushed a tempting crimson. The blood was pulsing through her veins so deliciously…

I could feel the monster instantly rise inside me again, straining to escape, roaring with hunger… but no. I would not give in. With the monster still struggling furiously to escape, I turned my head and stopped breathing. Gradually, the temptation ebbed away. I could think clearly again.

"Uh, no, nothing's wrong," Bella answered. Her face still retained some of the previous moment's blush, staining it a lovely rose color.

What exactly was she thinking?

_His eyes are so hypnotic! They're like molten gold… or maybe golden flames._

My eyes? Were they really that "hypnotic," as she said? Strangely and childishly pleased with this knowledge, I turned and opened my mouth to say that her eyes were the loveliest brown I'd ever seen. But just at that moment, the bell rang.

Startled, the shrillness ringing in my ears, I turned away. Quickly packing up my books, I looked back at Bella. "Good-bye," I said, smiling at her.

She blushed again, gazing at her feet shyly. "Good-bye," she murmured, and rushed out the door.

I whistled as I walked away to my car, her smile following me all the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me so sad when people ask for new chapters, and I work really hard on them, and then nobody reviews.**

That night – and all through the early hours of the morning – I lay awake for hours, thinking. To be completely honest, I was mostly thinking about Bella.

She intrigued me, with her intoxicating scent and angelic face and radiant smile. Just imagining her made me feel strange… I couldn't quite place the emotion. I drifted back onto the bed, clasping my hands together over my stomach.

At that moment, I became aware of footsteps quickly approaching and sat up. Alice burst through the door, smirking.

"Don't think I didn't see you with that dreamy smile on your face," she said.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" I asked, trying to sound contemptuous.

"Oh, sure," she grinned knowingly. "Just pretend I didn't notice. And I know what it's about, too."

"And what would that be?" I said lazily.

"Someone whose name begins with a B…" she stopped and looked at me pointedly. "Don't tell me I have to go on."

"Bella?" I asked casually.

"Bravo, bravo!" she cried, and clapped her hands. "Edward's in love…" she sighed happily.

"Bella," I growled, "Is a friend."

"Right, just like Jasper's my friend," she said, patting my arm and nodding knowingly. "It's alright, Edward, it'll just be our little secret." She skipped away through the doorway.

I scowled at her back before laying back down on the bed. I put my hands behind my head and frowned, thinking. Was that how I thought of Bella? I couldn't be sure; after all, I'd never been in love before.

But no, that couldn't be what I felt. It was… brotherly love. Yes, I was sure of it. Romantic love was something I didn't plan to ever be involved in.

A mere friendship wouldn't harm anyone, would it? Still, I would have to be careful; I couldn't forget what a danger I was to her.

I would never be able to forgive myself if I lost control around her. After all, it would go against what Carlisle had taught me. Yes, it would be best for both of us if I stayed away.

My alarm clock rang with a shrill buzzing, and I woke form my trance with a start. I hadn't realized how late I was running. I quickly got dressed and hurried down the stairs, not bothering to brush my hair.

"Hmm, someone's running late," Alice commented with a devilish grin on her face. "Dreaming about someone, Edward?"

"What's this?" Esme appeared in the doorway, watching me with an interested expression on her face.

"Nothing," I snarled, glaring at Alice. "I've got to go."

I slammed the door behind me, stalking over to my Volvo and settling myself into the driver's seat with a sigh. I turned on the CD player and began the drove to school, determinedly focusing on John Mayer's silky voice.

I was able to make it through the first few periods of the day without any thoughts of

Bella. However, at lunch, I found my eyes inexplicably drawn to her face. Every time I looked her way, our eyes met, and we both looked down simultaneously.

I could feel a strange connection to her, even when we didn't make eye contact. It was as if we were both acutely aware of each other's presence, even from across opposite ends of the cafeteria.

I spent the time trying to keep myself from looking at her and picking my lunch to pieces. When the bell rang, I considered skipping class, but decided against it. I would have to face her eventually.

For some reason, as soon as I saw her sitting at the lab bench, a smile drifted onto my face. I quickly turned my expression neutral as I walked over.

"Hello," she said, smiling. I tried hard not to smile in return, but couldn't quite manage.

"Hello," I replied.

"How are you?" she asked earnestly. Again, I couldn't help but smile. What was wrong with me?

"I'm fine, thank you," I said. "And how are you today?"

"I'm alright," she said, a faint, rosy blush creeping up her cheeks. I grimaced in consternation and turned my head away.

"Are you okay?" I heard her ask. I was suddenly aware of her lovely voice as it rang in my ear, and I shook my head to clear it.

"I'm… fine." I said through clenched teeth.

"Alright," she said quietly, and her scent faded away slightly as she retreated back into her seat.

"Hey, Bella!" My head whipped around as I saw Mike Newton approach the desk, a foolish grin plastered on his face.

"Oh… er, hi, Mike," Bella replied. I couldn't help but notice that her tone was rather unenthusiastic.

"So," he said, lowering his head closer to hers – was it my imagination, or did she recoil slightly? – "Y'know, there's a dance coming up."

"Oh, really?" I heard her ask halfheartedly.

"Yup," Mike said, nodding vigorously. "I was wondering… did you want to go with me?"

At the words, I felt an incredible rush of unadulterated fury surge through my veins. My hands balled into fists under the desk. I had an overwhelming urge to reach over, to crush his head to a pulp.

Why was I feeling this way? What was causing this irresistible desire I had to severely injure him?

I quickly invaded Bella's thoughts, desperate to hear her answer. To my intense relief, she was absolutely revolted.

_Oh, god, this is disgusting. What am I supposed to say?_

"Er… Mike… I'm not sure that I can do that. I mean, I don't think it would be fair to Jessica," Bella said kindly.

"Jessica?" Mike cocked his head at her like a stupid little puppy, looking confused.

"Yes, Jessica. She likes you, Mike. I wouldn't be a true friend if I did that to her."

"Oh. Um…" He paused uncertainly. "Alright, then. I guess I'll see you later." I watched him walk away with a savage pleasure burning in my chest.

Bella and I exhaled simultaneously and immediately made eye contact. She gave a weak smile, and I laughed quietly.

"Unfair to Jessica?" I repeated.

"Why, yes," she said in mock indignation. "Of course."

"Are you sure there isn't… some other reason?" I said.

"Well, no… should there be one?" she asked mischievously.

If I had been human, I would have turned red. As it was, I merely felt embarrassed, although I wasn't sure why. After all, I'd just been asking to make her feel guilty about lying to Mike.

Right? Alice's words rang in my head.

_Edward's in love… _

Could I be? Was it possible? I really wasn't sure. But something drew me to Bella, something besides the scent of her blood. The way she smiled, the lilting tone of her voice, her intriguing thoughts and intelligent mind…

Perhaps Alice was right. Maybe I was in love. But I was a monster… while Bella was an angel. I knew it would be wrong to become closer to her, but I couldn't seem to restrain my desperate need to speak to her, to get to know her…

Love, I decided, was far more complicated than even Shakespeare made it out to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I am really, really, really, really (etc.) sorry about not updating in forever. Forgive me! **

**And, alright, I know that this chapter is a little short and doesn't have a whole lot of action. But I'm trying! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I live off of them! And I'm dying here...  
**

Alice was already waiting for me when I arrived home, having ridden in Rosalie's ridiculous convertible. She was perched on the front porch with a rather ominous, predatory grin on her face.

…_sieben, acht, neun, zehn…_

"Hello, Alice," I said warily. She was counting in German in her head, and from past experience, that seemed to signal a particularly devious plan in the making. The last time, she had dragged me to a circus because she was convinced that I needed to be "shaken out of that dreadful depression."

"Hello, Edward!" Her teeth glinted bright white, turning the exterior of our house temporarily gray. "How was your day?"

"Fine, thanks," I said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Any homework?"

"A bit, yes."

"Well, you can do that later!" She grabbed my arm and began to yank me inside, her face alight with a feverish excitement. I didn't even bother to resist, permitting myself to be tugged ungracefully across the floor.

Alice allowed the door to slam behind her, then shoved me into the armchair and stood with her hands on her hips, eyes flashing.

"Now, you'll thank me for this later," she warned. My sense of foreboding increased.

"No, really, you will," she insisted, seeing my eyes narrow. "Because today is the day – " she paused for dramatic effect – "That you will begin your courtship of Bella!"

"_What?_" I spat out, grabbing the arms of the chair. How dare she tease me like that? "Alice, you know very well that it's impossible for me to have a relationship with Bella! Why would you even bother to taunt me about something like that? Perhaps you think it's funny to play this little joke to remind me that I can't have her, but I certainly _do not_!"

Alice had taken a step back, and her expression was almost frightened as she stared at me now. I realized that I was shaking, and as I removed my hand from the chair, I saw that I had ripped the leather to shreds.

"Esme's going to kill me," I muttered, avoiding Alice's gaze. "It took her weeks to fix this chair up."

We were both silent for a few moments. The rage pounding through my skull had been replaced by a dull ache of interminable sorrow.

"I can't have her," I whispered, dropping my head into my hands. "I don't deserve her. She shouldn't have to live with something like me."

Alice cleared her throat slightly. "Edward, I wasn't joking when I said you should court her. I mean, obviously not like in the old days or something, but… I do think it is possible."

"God, Alice, it _isn't_," I said angrily. "Why can't you get that through your head?"

Alice pursed her lips and her nostrils flared. "You know what?" she said. "I think that you're just scared that she'll reject you."

"What? That's ridiculous," I scoffed. "Alice, seriously, you know it's not safe. I could _kill_ her." I bit my lip. "Staying away from her proves how much I care about her, because I can't bear to even _imagine _what I would do to myself if I hurt her."

It suddenly occurred to me that I was now arguing the same point I had been so vehemently protesting just the day before. How on earth had that happened?

"Well," Alice said carefully, "I'm glad you've finally admitted that you have this affection for her, but I wouldn't rule out the possibility of a relationship so quickly."

"Really?" I replied, my voice laced with sarcasm. "Well, I would."

"Edward. I am trying to be patient with you, but you are not making this very easy. Do you or do you not love Bella Swan?"

"I…" I paused. Love was not a word to be tossed around lightly. But lately, all I could think of was the sparkle in her eyes, the glossiness of her hair, the delicacy of her ivory skin… I was like a schoolboy, struck with the passion of a first crush.

But I had the distinct feeling that this was not just a crush.

"Yes, I do," I answered firmly.

"Then you have to go after her," Alice said crisply. "So why don't we start?"

"But, Alice –" I began.

"_What_?" she snapped impatiently.

"Did you not just hear me say that I could kill her? It's in my _nature_ to kill her. Imagine what could happen to her - I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Alice coughed, then said, slightly grudgingly, "I think that you may be underestimating your own ability to resist her blood."

"I'd like to think that. But really, Alice – how can this ever work?" I asked plaintively.

She tapped her finger to her temple and winked as she said, "Trust me."


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SO SORRY! I must be the worst updater in the history of fan fiction. I'm really trying, but this year has been so stressful! Anyways, I know it's short, but enjoy! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It really makes me sad when twenty people put a story on "Story Alert," but only three care enough to write reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL REVIEWERS!  
**

Apprehension overcame me as I examined the white freesia, twirling its delicate stem between my fingertips. It was such a cliché, really, giving a girl a flower. I'd thought I was being so original just a few hours ago, what with the symbolism of purity and fragility – not to mention the connection it had to Bella's mouthwatering scent. But now…

"What will I do if she hates it?" I murmured, keeping my eyes on the delicate petals.

"Edward." Alice rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You spent at least an hour picking out that flower at the florist's. And let me tell you, convincing him to open up at six in the morning to sell one freesia was not easy. You are _not_ backing out of this."

"But just look, Alice!" I turned, gesturing to the freesia. "Some of the petals are deformed. And the white just makes it look washed out. And – and this leaf here is smaller than all the other ones."

She stared at me blankly. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"It's asymmetrical," I growled.

"EDWARD. She does not care if the freesia is asymmetrical. Relax. You're just nervous." She patted my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Alright." I took a deep breath. "I suppose we should head for school, then."

She nodded. "Now, keep that flower safe." I tucked it into the inside of my jacket, taking care not to crush it against my chest.

Throughout the day, I found my hand inadvertently drifting to the fragile blossom nestled along my ribs. My nerves only stretched thinner as the hours passed, and by Biology, I was feeling decidedly pessimistic about giving Bella the flower.

I arrived a few minutes early and set my books down on the lab table. As I sat down, I noticed a white index card peeking out from the pages of my textbook. Frowning, I pulled it out and held it to the light. On it were scrawled the words, "Don't you dare back out now."

I chuckled and shook my head as I folded it back up, muttering, "Alice." But my fingers drifted to the freesia and curled around it stem. Surely it couldn't be that bad of an idea… and even if it was, Bella didn't have to know that it had been my doing. Before I could change my mind again, I yanked it out and placed it at Bella's spot.

Not a minute later, Bella entered the room in a rush, her hair falling in waves to her shoulders and a rather harried, frantic expression on her face. She stopped short at the desk, then glanced around with a hint of a smile on her face.

She slid into her chair and carefully lifted the freesia, as if it were made of porcelain.

_Is this actually for me? It's so beautiful… who would be sweet enough to do this?_

Her gaze rested on me for just a moment. Not quite sure whether I should admit I was the culprit, I merely smiled. That delicious cerise once again tinted her cheeks as she shyly turned away.

I saw Mike perk up and grin excitedly as she inadvertently looked his way. Bella smiled faintly at him, then grimaced.

_Oh, I hope it isn't Mike! He knows that Jessica likes him._

I froze. I hadn't even considered the possibility that someone else would be credited with the flower. What if she thought Tyler had given it to her, or Eric? It was a potential disaster.

Visions of Bella walking down the aisle to Tyler raced through my head, followed by a sequence of scenes in which Bella and Tyler had children, grew old together, and held hands as they rocked in a swing on the front porch.

A light tap on my shoulder interrupted this nightmarish mental picture.

"Do – do you know if somebody meant to put this freesia here?" Bella motioned to the flower. "It smells incredible." She lifted it to her nose and inhaled, closing her eyes and breathing out deeply.

To confess or not to confess?

She looked up expectantly.

"I couldn't say for sure," I said, glancing at her sideways, "But if it _was_ for you, then whoever left it will probably leave something else tomorrow, don't you think?"

"I guess so," she said doubtfully. "But are you sure it's not a mistake or something?"

"Oh, I don't think it's a mistake," I said with a smirk.

Bella's face melted slightly.

_That crooked grin… Oh, I wish it could be Edward! That's not even a possibility, though. I won't even get my hopes up. I'll just assume it's someone else. _

Bella could be so ridiculous sometimes. As if it weren't her glowing face I saw under my eyelids, as if it weren't her voice in my ear that I heard at night.

She would know soon enough how beautiful she was, though. I could feel an irrepressible smile inching up my face as I planned out the rest of my courtship of Bella.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sure most of you have given up on this story by now, but oh well...**

Alice was pacing up and down the room with the determination of a drill sergeant, hands behind her back and eyes on the floor. Her head jerked up at the creak of the door as I entered, and she rushed towards me and grabbed my hand.

"Edward! What took you so long?" she demanded as she dragged me towards the sofa. "Actually, nevermind. There's no time for your excuses!" She shoved me onto the couch, pulled up a stool, and hauled out an enormous chalkboard from behind the cabinet.

"Do I even want to know how you got that?" I asked.

"Well, I think Emmett and Rose enjoy… playing teacher sometimes, if you know what I mean." She raised her eyebrows.

"Ah," I said, eyeing the sofa with new distaste. Who knew what acts had desecrated its innocent cushions?

"But that's not the point! We are here to discuss you and Bella! We need a _game plan_." She tapped the chalkboard meaningfully.

"I feel like we're planning a military strategy," I muttered.

"Oh, no," Alice grinned devilishly. "This is much more complicated. So, we started with the flower… now, how was her reaction? Was she ecstatic or merely delighted?"

"I'd say delighted," I answered. "She actually thought it was a mistake and had been intended for someone else."

"Hmm, not very confident, then? All right…" she scribbled a note down. "Now, does she wear any jewelry?" I frowned, trying to remember. Her neck was usually bare, but I'd seen her wrists adorned before.

"Not necklaces, but sometimes bracelets," I answered.

"Favorite color?"

"Er… she wears blue a lot?"

"Favorite activity?"

"Reading, definitely."

"Favorite book, then?"

"She mentioned one of the Brönte sisters once…"

"Favorite movie?"

"Alice!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Why on earth would she tell me her favorite movie? I didn't cross-examine her, you know." Alice rolled her eyes and heaved a great sigh.

"Fine, then. I suppose this is enough for now. But pay attention to her! You have to know what she likes."

I nodded uncertainly, clasping and unclasping my hands. Alice sighed again.

"What's wrong, Edward? Spit it out."

"Don't you think this is at all manipulative? I feel as if I'm just trying to find her weaknesses so I can get her to like me. Isn't that wrong?"

"Oh, Edward. That's what strategy is all about." Alice smirked. Then she turned serious. "Really, though, Edward, I know what you're feeling. You don't want her to like you because you like her or because you give her nice things. You want her to like you for you." I nodded.

"Well, trust me, this isn't like that. These little presents are just ways to show her that you care. Bella is so unconfident now that I doubt she thinks any boy has ever liked her. If you approached her now, she'd think it was a cruel joke. The gifts will really build up her confidence."

"Okay, Alice. I'm trusting you."

"Good! Then we should start with – " she consulted her notes – "A book!"

"Sounds good," I replied. "How about Pride and Prejudice?"

"Excellent," she said, nodding approvingly. "Maybe you won't completely screw this up after all, Edward."

"Thanks, Alice."

"No problem. But we still need to think of a way to deliver it." She frowned a little.

"What's wrong with putting it on her desk?" I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Because that would be boring, Edward. The presents have to be little surprises to brighten up her day. What if there was just a gift at her spot every single time she came to Bio class? She'd come to expect it. It wouldn't be exciting anymore."

"That actually is a good point," I conceded. "So what do you suggest?"

Alice gave a wicked grin. She hopped off her stool, flung the door open, and sang out, "Oh, Jasper! Emmett! Rose!"

All three appeared in an instant, the latter two looking suspiciously disheveled.

"Sit down, sit down," Alice ordered, gesturing to the sofa.

Jasper plopped down next to me, muttering, "What is this all about?"

"I'm not quite sure," I replied. "But knowing Alice, it can't be good."

I grinned as her eyes narrowed.

"I really wouldn't say that, Edward. I am helping you more than you can ever imagine."

"Helping with what?" Emmett asked.

"Why, his courtship of Bella, of course," she announced proudly.

There was a slight pause, and then the room erupted. Emmett tried to high five me. Jasper clapped me on the back. Alice smugly surveyed their reaction. And Rosalie spat out,

"_Excuse_ me?"

Everybody paused. Emmett tried to take her hand, but she snatched it out of his reach.

"Is this a joke? Why would you do this, Alice?" She was livid. Her eyes were black as pitch and her expression murderous.

"Now, Rose," Alice began soothingly, but she was immediately cut off.

"How on earth could he ever court her? He almost killed her before! She's a _human_, for God's sake! She's obviously noticed we're not normal! What are you going to do when she wants to get close and cuddle, Edward? _'Oh, sorry, I can't, I might bite your neck by mistake!'_"

"Rose, we know this will be difficult. And we know that, eventually, we're going to have to tell Bella what we are. But this is a chance at love that Edward will never have again. Can you imagine living without Emmett for the rest of your life? Imagine how miserable you would be."

Rosalie just stared at her.

"I can't believe this. You're actually serious."

"I'm completely serious. This can work, Rose, I know it can." Alice went up to her and took her hands, not so much as flinching when she tried to jerk away.

"Please, Rose. Do this for Edward. Do it for all of us." She gazed up at her, eyes wide and lower lip trembling slightly. "Please?" she whispered.

Rosalie looked away, sighed, looked back again, and gave a very petulant, very unwilling shrug. "Fine," she growled. "I won't stop you. But I'll have nothing to do with her, you understand?"

"Ooh, goody!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands. "Now, down to business…"


	9. Author's note

HI GUYS! Oh my god, I _just_ remembered about this story. I'm so so sorry that it's been so long! Wow, I feel like I was just a baby when I started writing this, haha. Thank you for all your reviews!

HeswamtoFrance: Your review was so sweet. I hope you are still reading!

I am extremely busy right now but I'll see if I can update in another month or so.


End file.
